


Blood For Blood

by Soul4Sale



Series: Miami Dreams [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bad Revenge Plots, Fluff, Gay, Granddaddy Kink, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Miamicest, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: “There’s an old saying, ‘Before you go down a path of revenge, dig two graves.’ You’re lucky I’m willing to dig yours for you.”





	Blood For Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction-Friends’ Weekly Writing Prompt is back! And I got so into this idea that I couldn’t stop, even if I feel really out of it. It’s good to get more done. I’m pretty proud of myself. ; u; Anyway, this week’s prompt is **revenge** , and I had a lot of fun with the idea of using the Miami verse, where Morty’s a bit more spiteful and petty. I hope you guys enjoy!

“Morty,” Rick’s voice was sharp and cold, and his frown was the first thing Morty saw as he rounded the corner, “Did you do this?” Holding his pink suit, mostly untouched, he turned it just right to show off the red, crushed and melted lollipop on the lower right lapel. 

Large, honey brown eyes peered up innocently over the top of his sunglasses, crossing his thighs a little tighter underneath the magazine over them.

“...No?” He tried, smiling sweetly around the lollipop caught in his lips.

“Are you _asking_ me, or _telling_ me?” Shifting his weight to one leg and pressing his hand to his hip, he held it out again. It was probably some kind of intimidation tactic, but the nineteen year old in his bean bag chair was nonplussed.

“I guess I’m like… Telling you?” He finally said, shifting the lollipop until he could lick it, watching Rick with a mock-innocent expression. “I don’t know, sometimes I talk and everything sounds like a question.”

“Sometimes I talk and everything sounds like a question!” Rick mocked almost cruelly, making the teen before him pout. “Mortimer Scott Sanchez.” This time, his voice was a dark growl, “Are you lying to me? You _always_ have these damn things in your mouth or my pockets. How do I know you didn’t do this on purpose?”

“How do you know you didn’t clean your pockets?” Clearly put out, Morty sighed and rolled his eyes. Truthfully, he was getting back at Rick for being an asshole to him in public, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud.

“Because this suit isn’t machine washable, so I check them before they go in the bag for the dry cleaners.” There was a slant to his eyes that made it into his words, and Morty scooted his butt back a bit, leaning his chest closer to his magazine.

“M-maybe I did, but Rick, you-- I didn’t know that one was--”

“ _Don’t._ ” There was that cold tone again, “You’re lying to me, Morty, and we both know that I do not like to be lied to.” Stalking a little closer, he grabbed the bottle blond’s jaw and forced him to look up at him. The sudden jerk had the magazine falling to the floor and his legs spreading a little. “There’s an old saying, ‘Before you go down a path of revenge, dig two graves.’ You’re lucky I’m willing to dig yours for you.”

With that, he pushed the other back into his bean bag chair and left the room. He desperately needed a way to get his suit cleaned.

It wasn’t quite two weeks later when things started to happen. Rick would insist on making Morty’s protein shakes, would insist on helping him with food and drinks. It was odd, sure, but in the end he really liked the fact that he could just laze about in the living room while his grandfather prepared his meals.

However, he’d started getting a little heavy, started being too big for his sheer tops and tiny bottoms, and it was growing concerning.

“Rick?” The teen practically slid into the room like a dog that knew it had done wrong, “I… I don’t know what’s going on, but I’ve started gaining like, a lot of weight.” He pushed at the slight pudge in his lower belly, “Do… Do you think you could help me?”

Rick’s rather evil smirk played over his lips just right, and he stood up, striding over to heft his little princess into his arms.

“Mm, I suppose I could, Doodlebug.” Rick began, kissing the other’s golden nose, “Though I might need an apology, first.”

“Wh-what?” He frowned a little, a pout coming over his lips shortly after, “Y-you did this to me? Like, o-on purpose?” Great. He was so upset that his stutter was coming out. All of those speech coach lessons and he still couldn’t control it all the time.

“Mm, perhaps. They do have these shakes and powders for people who can’t gain weight to help them be healthy.” The elder male looked like the cat that caught the canary as he proudly strutted back to his bed, laying the other out over the soft duvet. “Now, where’s my apology, baby boy?”

“I-- I’m s-sorry, Granddaddy.” Leaning up to try and meet Rick’s lips, Morty whimpered when the elder withdrew a little, shaking his head.

“Nuh-uh, Morty. What are you sorry for?” That look was back, fiery and angry and intense.

“I… I’m sorry for wash-washing your suit with a lo-lollipop… And taking it out of the dry cleaning bag to do so.” Brown eyes turned down on his own bare belly, he sighed a little. 

“That’s a good boy, baby,” Rick started, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the soft roundness of Morty’s stomach, “You know, I think I just might feed you other things, now. You don’t really need to bulk up… You’re at your best when you can move easily.” Crawling over Morty to kiss his nose, then capture his lips, he pet his face gently. “Will you be a good boy for your Granddaddy?”

An emphatic nod was all the answer he needed, and Rick dove in to partake of the feast that was his grandson.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, my first Miami fic that I finished and posted! I hope it’s good, I wrote this while half asleep. xD It was fun, though!


End file.
